Changes
by Andrew Secrets
Summary: There is a passion that is forbidden by society. Will these brothers be able to figure out their feelings for each other? ZackxCody NEW CHAPTER!
1. Sunrise

Yeah, I admit, I kind of lied. Okay, I completely lied in the summary. Sorry =[ The story isn't MAINLY zackxcody, but there will be a little later on just to make this fair. I put it under the category I know most of you searched for because otherwise this would be up for a few days then lost in the entourage of fics in the Suite Life category, so this was the only way to keep this at the top of the list. In reality, this will mostly be OCxCody, and not truly be M for awhile. But once again, it is so that people will find it.

Okay, here's the deal. I usually make fun of fan-fictions. You know all those flamers? Yeah, I'm usually one of them. I'm one of those guys who look for Rated M fics of his favorite childhood memories and reads them as his innocence is crushed to pieces. I hate the act of reading, but I love a good story. It's always been a problem. I always make fun of books and writings. Always. The best compliment I've given a book since 5th grade was "It wasn't half bad. It wasn't half good either, but it wasn't total hell." My friends don't know I have this account. I have one to write bad fan-fics as supposedly posted by some tween girl. I like writing though, but I'm horribly shy about it, since I slam everyone else's works. So this is my first actual fic that I'm writing from myself in seriousness. If you want to flame me, go ahead. I honestly encourage you. I know how much fun it is. I love reading them too. Basically all I'm trying to say is a) don't tell my friends b) actually have some discretion if it sucks c) flame if you like and d) just enjoy it as a story, not a book. If you don't like it, don't read the whole thing. Okay I lied. I worked (somewhat) hard on this, damnit. Read the whole thing =D

I don't own anything. Well I mean I own some things I bought with my allowance, but generally nothing mentioned in the story. I wrote the story though =]

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He blinked a few times. Everything was fuzzy.

He blinked a couple more times. Okay, this officially wasn't working.

_Note to self._ Kyler thought. _Blinking does nothing._

His vision eventually restored, and Kyler sat up. His light brown hair tossed in his eyes. He liked it that length, but hated it in his eyes. Just a kind of paradox he enjoyed. He looked to his left. His bed was right up against the window, and some streams of light managed to make their way through the shades in his window. To his right was the rest of his room, which was actually a nice size, seeing as it _was_ a hotel bedroom. His Stepdad was on the board of Hospitalities, so living in the Tipton was an obvious choice when his Stepdad got his pick.

He took a mental survey of the room.

Posters….

Check.

Favorite pictures with friends printed À la Facebook…

Check.

Clothes layering his floor in an endless whirlpool of dirty laundry…

Check.

Oscillating ceiling fan shaped like airplane propellers that have been there since he was 5….

Check.

Snoring half brother in the bunk above…

Check.

The danky smell of dirty laundry that lingered in the room…

Check.

Giant "16" Balloons floating on the opposite side of the room from his birthday a few weeks ago…

Check.

Everything seemed in place. He lay back, hitting his comfy mattress with a small bounce. Saturdays were officially the best day of the week. He closed his eyes and curled back up under his blankets.

_Whoever invented Saturdays deserves a Nobel Peace Prize. _He thought. _Maybe they can name a new award after the guy who invented Saturdays. Like, the Mr. Saturday Award. No, that's lame. Besides, his name probably wasn't Saturday. Who names their kids "Saturday?" Parents who hate their kids. That's who. Maybe his name was just Satur. Maybe he added the "day" to make it, like officially a day. Wait, who's to say it's not a girl. Sexist bastard. Mrs. Satur. Oh God, I would hate to have to be Mr. Satur. Can you imagine going to parties? "Hi, I'm Kyler Satur. This is my wife Peggy Satur." _He didn't get the name "Peggy" from anywhere in particular. He shrugged, his eyes still closed. It just sounded right. _Yes, I work with Satur Industries. You've never heard of us? Well we run a multi-gigajillion dollar corporation downtown. What do we do? We invent days. Our motto down at Satur Industries is…._ He frowned in his half-sleep state. He couldn't, for his life, think of a good slogan. _Actually we don't have a slogan. We're too cool for a slogan. Yeah, that would awesome. _He frowned. _Wait, what am I talking about? No it wouldn't… who wants to work at a place that makes days?? Dumb McBoringstein would. Silly Dumb McBoringstein. Trix are for kids… _He slowly started drifting closer and closer to sleep. His thoughts began to trail, not really having any order or sense to them. It was Saturday. He didn't care what time it was. Saturdays were for laying back and sleeping. No argument. His brain was still going though. _Who is Clark Gable anyways? Wasn't he on The Office or something…is the channel it's called MBC or NBC? I can never remember it sounds the same when you say them. I remember when I used to think "LMNO" was letter. They just roll right through it during the alphabet song an-_

SLAM!

Kyler's eyes burst open, as his half-brother, Colton, swung down and landed on his stomach. Being only a few months younger than Kyler, he was quite heavy, especially for the half-asleep. Kyler groaned from the sharp pain that landed on his stomach.

"Sorry, dude." Colton chuckled. He did this every week. He had his mom's hair and nose, but his Stepdad's eyes and smile. He had a great smile. Kyler had no problem admitting it. 3 years of braces through Middle School had done Colton wonders, and after growing his bleached blonde hair out, his "female" friend count nearly doubled. Kyler didn't pay nearly as much attention to the rules, resulting in a somewhat less than perfect smile. Whiter than Colton's though. He always had that over his half-brother.

"Was that on purpose this time?" Kyler groaned, rolling over.

"No, actually it wasn't. I swear."

Figuring he might as well get up, Kyler rolled out of bed and wandered his tired butt to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OKAY FLAME AWAY!! But no really, you'll see a connection to Suite Life eventually. By eventually, I mean soon. I don't mean, like, I'll run into the Tipton for two seconds then you'll never hear from it again. Be patient young grasshopper. It will come in due time. I promise :D So PLEASE REVIEW!! LIKE I MEAN IT!! If you don't I'll just kind of stop writing.


	2. Getting Ready

I know at the moment I've only gotten four, but I'm LOVING all the great reviews I'm getting :D I'm sorry the last chapter is so short. Chances are this one will be too. Just saying. I have no idea what I'm going to write. I just kinda type. WORDS COME OUT OF MY FINGAS!! POW POW anyways. On with the story :D

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Almost there…_ Kyler though as he dragged his groggy head toward the bathroom door. Wide open. There it was. Each step he was closer. Closer to relieving his bladder and moving on with his morning. Closer…closer…

SLAM

Colton dashed in at top speed, the door slamming inches away from Kyler's nose. "YOU SNOOZE YOU LOOOSE!!" His half-brother's voice echoed from inside the bathroom. It took Kyler a few seconds to realize what had happened. His brain wasn't nearly awake yet. He knew he had heard a slam, and for some reason the door was now closed, but what happened in between at this point was a mystery. "Door….closed…not…open…." He grumbled. He shrugged and began to open the door.

His half brother yelped at Kyler, who's figure in the doorway of the bathroom. "DUDE!!" he yelled "CLOSE THE DOOR WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kyler nodded slowly, the words processing at half a mile an hour through his brain. Closing the door, he went into the kitchen for some breakfast.

His Step-Dad was watching TV, SportCenter as usual, while his mom was out like she was every morning playing "Shuffleboard with the girls." She always said. For all Kyler knew she was having an affair, but everyone gave her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she _did _have an odd, compulsive obsession with the game. Some people collect stamps. Some people collect coins. Some people collect shot glasses. Kyler's mom collected shuffleboard pucks. Don't ask why. She had them from everywhere from Nevada to Hawaii. All his relatives knew what to get her for her Birthday. Who knew they made _souvenir_ _shuffleboard pucks_. Not Kyler.

His hotel room at the Tipton was spacious to say the least. With 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen/living room it was a decent size. His Step-Dad knew how to "Hook a brotha up" was always the joke. Kyler just called him by his name though: Jordan. Dad was just never right. He still had a Dad, just not living with him.

"Gooood Morning Kyler." Jordan sang. He was a in a good mood. That's why Jordan was so cool. He was always smiling, even for no reason. He would smile sometimes because he found it amusing how he couldn't find a good reason to smile. All these stories Kyler had been read when he was little talked about evil step-parents, and at the age of 4 his Mom's remarriage scared him to death. But that was 12 years ago, and Jordan was pretty damn cool.

"'Morning Jordan. Where's Mom?"

"At Shuffleboard." Kyler groaned. His stomach hurt he had to pee so badly. "You wanna put something else on?" Kyler blinked at his step-Dad's comment. He looked down, realizing his boxers were the only thing on him. He had planned to get dressed after peeing. That obviously didn't happen.

"THANKS JORDAN!!" Kyler yelled as he scurried into his room, nearly tripping. He slid on his favorite PJ pants. They had "Power Ranger" designs all over them. He didn't care if he'd grown out of the series years ago, he loved the pants. They were humongous on him when he first got them, and they only began to fit about a year ago. His _real_ Dad had no shopping sense. It just made him more manly. He slid on his ACDC shirt he got from a concert he was never up to going to, but he went with his best friend, Kelsey Meyers. Everything they did was fun, no matter what it was. They said they were the same person, except Kyler had a Y chromosome.

Walking out of his room, Kyler heard the fan in the bathroom next to his room click off. Kyler got into position. Reaching his leg out just beyond the bathroom door, Colton darted out of the bathroom, catching his foot on Kyler's leg, and flew a foot or two before face-planting on the floor. Kyler danced past his immobile sibling. "Revenge is a biiiiiiiitch." He sang.

"Watch what you wish for!" Colton bantered, grabbing Kyler's leg, bringing him to the ground, too. As the two tried desperately to pin one another, the doorbell rang. The two siblings tangled in a pretzel, Jordan got up to get the door.

Cody Martin walked in, his shirt neatly tucked and hair combed perfectly. Clean freak did not begin to describe. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" He laughed.

"Very funny, now help me up." Kyler glared. He grabbed Cody's hand and got up with relative ease. He usually wasn't very good at that kinda thing, though. Another reason Saturdays kicked total ass.

"Orange Juice?" Jordan offered Cody from the kitchen area.  
"No thank you, Mr. Sanders. I don't want to stain this shirt. It's brand new! I got it at Target half off! It was originally only supposed to be 35% off but after buttering up the lady she loosened up and then we started talking about Project Runway and before we both knew it-"

"No orange juice it is." Jordan interrupted, laughing. It was never a wonder a that Cody was bi. You could just always tell. He seemed to have more estrogen in him than anything else. Cody turned to Kyler.

"Dude, I thought we were going to mall later today. You look like you're going to Morphicon '07." He said, referring to Kyler Pajamas.

"Shit! Dude, I totally forgot. Lemme get dressed." He said, scurrying around the hotel room, getting ready.

"Um…You may want to take a shower first." Cody suggested. "You smell like something that just died twice and rotted." Kyler glared at Cody, then smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He said laughing, walking into the bathroom, closing the door. "You have some breakfast! I'll be out in like, 20 minutes!" Kyler yelled from the bathroom.

"Gotcha." Cody yelled back. "Don't forget to wash between your ears, dear. You know how dirty it can get back there!" Cody taunted.

"Fuck you." Kyler's voice echoed from the bathroom, the water in the shower turning on.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mostly still build up, but at least it has more Suite Life. Check back soon. Romance will be here soooooon. Review OR ELSE I COME AFTER YOUR DOG


	3. At the Mall

PART THREEEEEEEEEEE DUM DUM. Pleeease Enjoy AND REVIEW noduh.

The mall was absolutely packed. It was, after all a Saturday. Anyone age 8-68 was there. Kids licked on ice-cream cones as their moms wiped their mouths for them. Single women were busy at the salon getting ready for the unexpected, and women with a special someone were there getting ready for the night to follow. Couples were everywhere. It was cute, actually, to watch teen relationships. You could almost tell, just looking at them, which ones would last. There was noise everywhere; you could barely hear the person two feet away from you. The whole place smelled of corndogs and cologne, depending on where you were. Everyone's hot breath had risen the temperature in the mall significantly. Kyler and Cody had both taken off their sweatshirts, the weather inside much different from the rainy fall season outside. Neither was sure where they had placed said sweatshirts, though.

In the center of the mall sat Cody and Kyler, at the edge of a huge fountain, pinpointing the center of excitement and entertainment. The two gawked at those who passed by. Two 16 year old boys at the mall. There wasn't much better to do, but it beat sitting at home on Facebook all day taking quizzes to find out which Spice Girl they were.

"Look at heeeeer." Kyler said to Cody, leaning over to him as a slender, "well developed" girl passed them. She looked to be maybe 16-19. She looked hot. 'Nuff said.

"No way dude, she has no ass." Cody pointed out. He had a point.

"Who cares? Just because you're an assman doesn't me she isn't hot. You have to admit it."

"Yeah," Cody started to laugh. "I'd tap that." The two cracked up. It was always an inside joke of theirs. Another girl with long, long black hair walked by. She had incredible curves. She looked like the kind of Mary Sue you read in fan-fictions. Both boys stared, mouths gaped open. "Fuck…" Cody whispered. The girl turned towards them, their figures having caught her attention in her peripheral vision.

"Um…Can I help you two?" She asked, giving them a condescending look. The two boys snapped out of their trance.

"What?" Kyler stuttered. He still wasn't fully gathered.

"I thought so." The girl said, passing the two by. She walked like a mechanism. Her arm swayed while her feet walked, her other hand ferociously text messaging, which was impressive with one hand. But these boys weren't looking at her hands. They weren't looking anywhere above her waist. The adolescent youths were gawking at her behind, wagging as she walked in incomprehensibly tall high-heels. All of the sudden Cody snapped his head in the other direction.

"What??" Kyler ragged. "Who do you see? Come on dude, spill!" Cody's eyes stayed fixed, following something.

"He doesn't have tits…." He mumbled. A boy, not much younger than Cody himself, walked past them. He had a gorgeous smile, and although Cody wasn't close enough to see his eyes, he was sure they were spectacular. With a shaking arm and his eyes still fixed on the boy, Cody pointed him out to Kyler.

"Dude." Kyler shook Cody straight. "That's you. Not me. I'm moooooore…" Kyler tried to think of how to describe it. "Of a boob guy. You, on the other hand, are into two kinds of ass. I'm no fudge pirate. You know that." Cody laughed. "Fudge Pirate" was what Kyler often called him, and despite it being discriminatory, Cody _was_ cast as a Pirate in their school's production of Peter Pan freshman year, so it had been a running joke. _"A gay in theatre." _Kyler would often sarcastically remark. _"There's something new."_

"Sorry man. Totally forgot." Cody remarked. "I like chicks, too, don't forget."

"Right. I know." Kyler said. "Dude I'm starving. Let's go get ice cream." He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. It was one of Kyler's cuter qualities, according to Cody. It never took much to make him smile. Cody never said anything though. He never really felt a need to anyways.

"Ice cream won't fill you up, Kyler." Cody reasoned. "It's only filled with empty calories and trans fats that will-" Cody was cut off by Kyler, who had grabbed his shirt collar and was now nearly dragging him to the food court. "WATCH IT!!" Cody yelled in protest. "THIS SHIRT IS EGYPTIAN COTTON!! DON'T STRETCH IT!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -

The two sat at their own little table, each with a single ice cream cone. The two talked on and on, like best friends do, about everything from American Idol to what they would name Pluto if it had to be renamed to be inducted as a planet again.

"Hey, what flavor did you get?" Cody asked.

"Orange-Vanilla twist. I always get that." Kyler said smiling.

"No. You say that every time, yet you order something different each time we come here. I don't think you've _ever_ ordered the same thing twice." Cody corrected. "Can I have a taste?"

"Yeah, no problem." Kyler said, tilting his cone toward Cody, who gave it a lick.

"Queerdos." The two heard. They looked to their left, setting their eyes upon the stereotypic "independent rebel." The gang of four or five teen boys had probably 3 piercings per ear, gel-drowned hair, and they all wore spikes and chains like they ran a BDSM club. Cody reached out over the table and held Kyler's hand and softly gave him a peck on the cheek. Kyler simply sat smiling at the "non-conformists."

"Does this bother you?" Cody asked smiling with a huge grin. The group looked disgusted.

"Watch out for AIDs, faggot." One of them commented as the group walked off. The two friends doubled over in laughter. It was an act they often pulled off for homophobes. Kyler said he felt no guilt sticking up for his friend, and if it meant being gay for a few minutes, it was a risk he was willing to take. Despite Cody's insistence, Kyler always argued "I'm not experimenting! I'm just helping you out." Cody always argued there was no difference. Suddenly Kyler jolted in his seat.

"Hold on…vibrations in my pants…." He said to Cody as he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, which was buzzing to indicate a phone call. He opened the phone.

"Yeah……sure….what? No…Mom…okay fine…_How was shuffleboard_…..I'm glad it went well……Mom….Mom I don't care where the puck….Mom…..Yes I'm fine…..yes Cody is still here…..I'm fine Mom…….for the last time we aren't buying condoms……yes I promise…….okay……what?...my sweatshirt?….I have no idea where it is….no, Mom, I really don't care….Mom, it was getting small anyways…..then we'll send another one to Good Will…..fine I'll pay for it this time…..yes, mom, are you such a saint…..kay….._I love you too Mom_….okay bye." Cody laughed. This kind of conversation was normal between Kyler and his mom.

"So what's the deal?" Cody asked.

"My Mom's coming in 15 minutes. Wanna come over to my suite when we get back to the Tipton?" Kyler asked.

"Dude, always. It's better than the comparative shack I live in."

"Come on, you live in the Tipton too. Your suite isn't _that_ bad." Kyler pointed out.

"Whatever, it's fine. Where is she meeting us?"

"Front entrance."

"Cool." Cody said. "Let's start going now. I can never find my way." Cody said, getting up to leave. Kyler followed.

"You wanna look at the map? It's right over there." Kyler suggested.

"No, dude I got it. I know where to go. It's called instinct." Cody insisted. He smiled at Kyler. "We sound like a married couple." He laughed.

"Maybe one day, weirdo." Kyler said, laughing with him. Cody playfully kicked him in the shin, and the two laughed through the massive mounds of people.

OKAY!!! THAT'S THE CHAPTER!! This one's longer than the others (thank you Captain Obvious T_T), so hopefully it quenched your…thirst for….literary….quenching…._ Anyways REVIEW OR I FIND YOU AND FORECE YOU TO PLAY A GAME OF MONOPOLY WITH ME. THE WHOLE GAME. That game takes fucking forever to play all the way through.


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

As stated before, I'm not 100% open with my writing. I'm actually really really shy about it, a total contrast to my normal, everyday personality.

Due to this, I'd like to ask for a boost of reviews. I know it's a pain, and most people don't read the whole thing, but it means a lot to me. The number of reviews I get will directly affect when I put out a new chapter. If I get no reviews, I'll assume people didn't like it, and I'll do everyone a favor and just stop. I currently have 9 reviews on this story. I'll post another chapter when I get 10, but if you guys could stay loyal it would mean the world to me. Thank you so much!

Your friend,

Andrew Secrets


	5. Child's Game

WoOt for Spring Break :D I'm going to have loads of free time so chances are I'll be posting another chapter before the week is over. All you loyal fans are making me really happy, and I thank you all for the encouraging reviews. Once again, I don't own Suite Life. I wonder who does though….

"Hey guys, I'm home!!" Kyler rang as he opened the door to his suite. The sound seemed to bounce off of everything. The echo just sounded empty. Nobody was home. Cody and Kyler closed the door slowly behind them, the sound of it shutting was the only sound in the suite. Everything was still.

"Hey, dude, there's a note on the TV." Cody said. Kyler examined the note.

_Dear Kyler,_

_Your Mom and I are out running errands. We should be back around 7:30. Call if you need anything, don't forget to eat, yada yada yada, you get the idea =]_

_Your favorite (hopefully) Stepdad,_

_Jordan._

Kyler smiled. Jordan was always making fun of Mom for caring too much. Colton had once said that it seemed like Jordan hadn't matured since he was 25, and it wasn't too inaccurate. He looked at the clock. It was only 5:00. "They went shopping or something." Kyler yelled to Cody, who was busy fixing himself a sandwich in the kitchen. Kyler walked over. "What's in the sandwich?"

Cody grinned from ear to ear. "All my favorites. I layered it in alphabetical order, just for kicks. I got Bologna, Cheese, Ketchup, Lettuce, Mustard and Roast beef."

"You're such a nerd." Kyler said, patting Cody's back. He began to put back Cody's "ingredients" from the sandwich. Cody happily took a huge chomp out of his masterpiece.

"Mhhrm pramaasm hrsfrrsm." Cody tried to say.

"I can't understand a word you're saying, man." Kyler chuckled, continuing with his work. Cody chewed a little more before putting his hand in front of his mouth to prevent food from spraying.

"You're just jealous." He said, smiling, bits of food falling from the corners of his barely sealed grin.

Kyler laughed, finishing up. "What would I be jealous of? I mean-" At that moment, the door slammed again. Colton walked in, followed by Zack and Kelsey. Colton had been telling some sort of story on his way in, by the way he was talking. He seemed to have this Narrator voice whenever he told stories. Kyler found it hilarious. Colton always denied it.

"So what Kyler did was he took the toothbrush, right? And he shoved it in between-" Kyler ran in between his crowd of friends before his half-brother could finish.

"Okay, story time's over." He insisted. Cody ran over to the group.

"Zack," Cody grumbled. "What are you doing here?" He obviously wasn't too pleased.

"I was invited dipshit." He said, hitting his twin upside the head. He kicked off his shoes at the front mat, and jumped into the couch and turned on the television. The group of five always hung out at Kyler's place. Kyler and Kelsey were greeting each other, running down their line of inside jokes as they went.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Meyers." Kyler said in a stereotypic aristocratic voice. "Can I get you some water?"

"No dear," Kelsey said, trying not to burst out laughing. "I'll get it in the tub!!" The two couldn't keep a straight face. They cracked. The two doubled over in laughter, being the only ones who truly understood what they were talking about. Cody, and Colton, on the other hand, simply stood back and stared.

"Don't look at me dude." Cody whispered to Colton. "I have no fucking idea what's so funny."

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

The five sat on and around the couch, all watching Scrubs. It was a Saturday tradition for the group. Every Saturday they all gathered in Kyler's suite and watched their favorite show. They had done it every week for the past 2 years, and they had no intentions of breaking their streak. They often said they were trying to beat a word record, whatever the record would be.

"You know what I don't get…" Kelsey said. "I don't understand how JD can like girls. I'm sorry, but he seems so gay."

"No he doesn't." Cody interjected. He had been unanimously voted the Professor of Homosexuals one Saturday, so the group pretended to listen like good college students (A.N. Oxymoron?). "He wears his pants like a straight guy. They're way off center. Anyone who likes guys could never stand that."

"Maybe he is gay." Kyler said. "Maybe Zack Braff is straight though, so he wanted his character to like chicks."

"Or maybe Elliot is just too much of a babe to pass by." Zack said grinning. Nothing better was expected to come out of his mouth anyways.

As the show ended and the credits rolled, Kelsey perked up. "You okay?" Kyler asked, jokingly.

"Yeah I just got the best idea." She said. "Let's play truth or dare!!" The boys groaned.

"Really Kelsey?" Kyler moaned. "That's so juvenile. Besides, we're all boys here. Nobody here likes that game."

Cody straightened up in protest. "I love Truth or Dare." He declared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zack said, laughing, his eyes still glued to the television. Nobody laughed with him. That hit Cody hard. His head went down, his body slumped and he sank into the couch. He eyes stared into his lap, not daring to look up. Kelsey silently slapped Zack, who looked up and realized what he had done. Zack reformed.

"Sorry, dude, I take it back." He apologized.

"No…it's fine…just…don't worry about it…" Cody mumbled, his eyes still fixed downward. Kelsey broke the silence.

"Look, last Saturday, _I_ agreed to play Concentration 64 where the categories were, hmm let me try to recall…oh yeah. Synonyms for penis, synonyms for boobs, and people we'd like to screw. I think if I want to play Truth or Dare, I deserve to." She protested.

"I guess that sounds fair." Kyler gave in. It pretty much seemed to be the consensus of the group. The five got in a circle on the floor. As Kyler sat down, his pants seemed to shift off center. He looked down, frowned, and fixed it. It just bothered him for some reason. He looked over at Cody, who was smiling. _He seems to have cheered up._ Kyler thought. "I'll start." Kyler announced. He chose his first victim. "Kelsey Truth or Dare, since you're the one who's making us do this."

"Dare. I'm no wimp. Not like the guy at the ice cream shop!!" Kyler and Kelsey burst out laughing. Another inside joke no doubt.

"And how he offered us the-" Kyler couldn't finish his sentence, he was laughing so hard. The two gathered themselves and the game continued. "I dare you to…kiss Colton." Colton looked disgusted. Kelsey playfully punched his arm, knowing he was only joking.

"Fine, but cheek only." She softly gave Colton a little peck. He jokingly wiped it off his cheek and onto Cody.

"You guys are such wimps!" Zack said. "_Cheeks only!_ We're all in our mid-teens let's make this exciting!"

"Fine." Kesley agreed. "Cody. Truth or Dare."

"Dare, if we're gonna make this interesting." Cody said, grinning at the task to come. Kelsey pantomimed putting on her "thinking hat." She to think of something truly devious. She got it.

"Hook up with your brother." She smirked. She had hit the diabolical jackpot. Zack fell over.

"Are you fucking nuts?!" He yelled. Kelsey kept on smiling. "That is _not_ what I meant by more interesting."

"Come on, Zack." She taunted. "We agreed to make this more interesting. Either chicken out or play." Zack groaned.

"You better learn to sleep with one eye open." He warned.

"I second that." Cody agreed.

"Come on boys. Chop chop." Kelsey ordered. She was enjoying the situation way too much. The two boys just stared at each other, not really knowing where, how, or if to start. It could not have felt more awkward.

"Um…left or right?" Cody muttered.

"Left, and let's get this over with." The two tilted their heads to the left and put their lips together quickly and recoiled within seconds, spitting. "There you evil genius." Zack cursed. "You got what you wanted, you sick bastard." Kelsey kept smirking. She was milking every moment of this.

"Noooot quite." She sang. "I said hook up. I need tongue boys. Tongue." The two looked dumbfounded.

"We are so not friends anymore." Cody scoffed as his mouth closed onto his brothers. Colton watched in a combination of fear and confusion as the two shared a moment. Kelsey was smiling with great pleasure. She had won. Kyler watched in slight awe. He didn't think Cody would go through with it, nonetheless Zack. It was…intriguing. He'd never_ actually_ seen two boys kiss before, and this sight being his two best friends, who were twin brothers, it was _quite_…weird? He couldn't find a word for it. The two boys withdrew as Cody got up and left.

"Be right back guys. I'm getting some mouthwash." He said. Zack clacked his mouth a few times, trying to figure out the taste that was now in his mouth.

"Dude what did you eat??" Zack yelled at Cody, who was gargling.

"Bologna, Cheese, Ketchup, Lettuce, Mustard and Roast beef." Kyler interjected. "In alphabetical order."

Eh, I put the ZackxCody in there. I know it sucked if you were hoping for more. I felt so awkward thinking of how to describe the kiss. "Passionate" seemed like a completely inappropriate word XD I hate to say that's all the ZackxCody you guys are gonna get, but there _will_ be slash later I promise :D Thanks guys for staying close!

Your friend always,

Andrew Secrets.


	6. Dinner

Thank you all so much for your loyalty!! Spring break is almost over, so I thought I'd crank this out =D Read, review, respect, recreate, reinvent, relish, all that jazz. I don't own any shit I shouldn't own either. Just Bee Tee Dubs. *slaps self for saying that*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The curtains nearly drawn shut, the only real light in the suite came from the one hanging above the kitchen table. Cody, Kelsey, and Zack had all left, and it was just the family now, eating dinner together. There wasn't much conversation at the table. There never was. You could hear the silverware clacking against the ceramic plates, and sometimes someone coughing, but the table was pretty much silent. Jordan often tried to break the silence every night, bringing up how his day went in hopes that others tagged along. They hardly ever did.

"So the game was a bust today." Jordan declared, hoping to lift some heads. The heads mostly kept chewing. "10-2. Not much of a game." He said. Nobody responded. It would have been more awkward if it didn't happen every night. "What about your day, Ky? You and Cody went to the mall, right?" He tried to force the conversation on Kyler. He gave in more than anyone else, usually.

"Yeah," Kyler said, gulping down a mound of seasoned turkey. "Some goth retards were poking fun at us because Cody licked my ice-cream cone."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!" Colton interjected, receiving a slap upside the head from his half-brother.

"Shut the fuck up, seriously." Kyler scoffed.

"KYLER!" His mom piped up. _Shit, that was stupid._ Kyler thought. "Language, please!!" She went back to her applesauce side-dish. He had escaped her tentacles of wrath for now.

"But seriously, you think people who dressed like freaks wouldn't call other people out on it." Kyler continued, forking down some more turkey. "I mean, they looked like a circus funeral and they were calling _us_ weird. Can you spell hypocrite?"

"Why would they be making fun of you dear?" His mom asked. Jordan provided an answer for her.

"Because Cody's b-"

"Oh right…"

"Exactly."

"His mom repositioned and immediately stuffed her mouth with food, and to prevent herself from saying anymore. She took a sip of water from her glass.

"It's not like it's a bad thing, Mom. Other kids just… seem to think so." Kyler stood up for his friend.

"I just don't understand it." His mom said, gulping down her mound of food. She chased it down with a sip from her glass. It made a "ching" as it was set back on the table. "I mean, of course _I _understand why men are attractive, but I don't get how…" she was visibly struggling to find the right words. Finally, she gave up, and just spoke her mind "I don't get how Cody does." She took another sip from her glass. It was her most obvious nervous habit. It had been empty since the conversation began. "I mean if you got to chose who you wanted to be attracted to I just don't see why-"

"Mom, you don't get to choose." Kyler tried to explain. "It just…happens."

"How do you know? Are _you_ gay?" Kyler groaned at his mother's question. She asked him increasingly often, and it was irritating to say the least. "You can tell me anything, sweetie, you know that. I'll always lov-"

"No Mom." Kyler interrupted his mother, his voice declarative and final. "I'm not gay." The table got quiet. His mom tried to take another sip from her empty glass of water. Colton coughed a little, all heads turning in attention. He shook his head, as to say "it was nothing, just some food caught." The table returned to silence. His mom finally got up and filled her glass with water. It had gone dry during the course of the conversation. Colton looked up and began to speak, but decided not to. The table was entirely too silent. Not even Jordan dared to speak.

"Look Mom, I didn't mean to use a tone, but you ask every week. The answer won't change." Kyler tried to look his mom in the eyes. She kept her head down at her food.

"I just care about you." She got up, and lightly tossed her dishes into the sink, her head still down. She crossed the suite to the other side, picking up her coat and keys. "I'm going for a drive." She said softly. "I should be back in half an hour." She walked out the door, her final words being "Sorry for leaving you all with the Kitchen." And with that, she was out.

Her glass remained on the table, filled to the tip.

The pressure eased as the door closed shut. The tension that had built during the course of the entire meal seemed to be relieved with a giant belch coming from Colton. He smiled wide. "It felt good to get that out." He got up and washed his dishes with water, as well as his Mother's and put them all in the dishwasher.

Kyler was left with his step-father. The two were done eating, but neither dared to get up. Kyler whispered timidly "may I also be excused?"

"Look, Ky, your Mother just has such drive in everything she does." Jordan explained. Kyler assumed he hadn't heard his message. "That's what I love about her. She has such devotion to everything that means anything to her." Kyler spoke a tad louder this time.

"Jordan, may I please be excused…"

"And when it comes to her family," Jordan continued, Kyler's voice still as audible as a dropped pin. "she feels so proud about all of you. She really does. I think she just wants to be a part of your guys' lives."

"Please, Jordan, may I be excused…" Kyler spoke a little louder. He still felt all the tension from before.

"I guess as you guys get older, she's afraid you both will grow farther apart."

"Jordan, please, may I go…"

"And, you know, she doesn't want to see you on COPS in five years getting charged for possession or anything. I think she just-"

"**Jordan may I please be excused.**" Kyler repeated, shouting now. His Step-Dad's look turned down in front of him and just stared, avoiding Kyler's gaze.

"KYLER!!" Colton yelled from their bedroom. "SCRUBS IS ON!!"

Silence took over the suite again. Jordan barely nodded his head.

"Yeah…" He whispered. "You can go." Kyler dashed for his room, desperate for relief.

Jordan was left at the table alone. All he had was his dishes, himself, Kyler's dishes, and his wife's glass of water filled to the top to keep him company. After a little while of sitting in thought, he got up, and began to work on the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO INTENSE!! Now, pleeeeeeease review or else I WILL hire a band of pirate ninjas to raid your house and steal your PS2. HIYAAAR!! XD Seriously, though. Review or I stop writing. It's that simple. Have a great Easter, and for (mostly) everyone else, have an easy Passover fast…or whatever we call it…YEAH JEWS


	7. Homework

SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! Horrible writer's block/really busy/I just never really got around to it. Enjoy!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"Come with me!" said the Ice-cream snowman. "We must save the Chocolate Fountain from running dry!"

"Wait up Mr. Wiggles" Kyler yelled after the snowman. "I have to get umbrellas!"

"Good point!" Exclaimed Mr. Wiggles. "We'll need the sword of Chicago to defeat the dragon!"

"Where's the sword??" Kyler asked

"IN THE LAND OF ISRAEL!!!!" The snowman burst into flames and died.

Kyler opened one eye. He was lying in his bed now, trying to remember the crazy dream he just had. _Something to do with Umbrellas…and chocolate…. _Was all he could remember. He heard laugher. It was close to him. He groggily turned to the side, Colton rolling on the floor nearly in tears.

"Dude…dude..you…" Colton returned to his hysterical laughter. He was inconsolable. Kyler was too asleep to even try and understand his half brother. He couldn't accomplish this when he was fully awake, nonetheless still asleep for all he knew.

"What…the fuck…." Colton gasped in between fits of laughter. "were you dreaming about…. AND WHO'S MISTER WIGGLES" He returned to his fit of laughter. Kyler, now awake, got out of his bed, and walked on top of his sibling on his way to the bathroom. His foot purposely landed on his gut, knocking the wind out of Colton. And he struggled to get breathe, Kyler closed the bathroom door and did his business.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

_I hate Sundays._ Kyler thought. _Every other day of the week is fine, really. Except Tuesdays. Monday is great. I don't get why nobody likes Mondays. Mondays are great because you get to brag to everyone about how great your weekend was. By Tuesday, everyone's already heard the all the stories 8 times. Wednesday is okay because it's the day before the day before Friday, so it's kinda like it's almost Friday. Thursday IS the day before Friday, and Friday is Friday. Sunday sucks though. Homework day. Damnit._

Kyler lugged out his binder and his agenda book. He frowned. Something wasn't right. His watched beeped twice, signaling the hour. 1:00, and Cody wasn't he-

_Kock-knock._

Kyler smiled. _Right on time._ He walked over and opened the door. Cody stood there with a goofy grin, his button-down shit neatly ironed and clean, and…untucked. "You're shirt's untucked." Kyler pointed out, letting his friend in.

"I thought I'd dress casually." Cody explained. Kyler grinned. He knew his friend too well.

The two met every Sunday for homework. Cody usually always knew what he was doing in terms of schoolwork. It was mostly an excuse for the two to hang out, that and Kyler's incompetence when it came to schoolwork on the weekend. The two sat down at the kitchen table and dumped out their homework. Cody of course, didn't dump. He piled neatly, but that was assumed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

"So…what's the quadratic equation??" Kyler asked for the fifth time, scratching his head. He looked toward his friend. Cody kept staring. "Dude…." Kyler was severely confused now. "Coooody." He waved his hand in front of his friends face, who just kept staring blankly at him. Cody jumped, returning to reality with a jolt.

"Sorry…" He said. "I just kinda noticed….you have really nice eyes." He said smiling. Kyler just smiled back at him. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"You've mentioned that." He said returning to his homework. _Whoever decided to put letters into Math_… Kyler thought. _Is public enemy numero uno if you ask me. Why don't we just add smiley faces and suits from decks of cards…_

_"_Done!" Cody slammed his book closed with a loud THUMP. Kyler just gaped in amazement, Cody continued to grin from ear to ear.

"You're not serious."  
"I am. All done. Every subject. All of it." Kyler looked at the clock. 1:45.

"That took you 45 minutes?!" He was in obvious disbelief.

"Well I took a 10 minute break getting something to eat." Cody mentioned modestly. All of the sudden, a loud bang echoed throughout the suite. Cody and Kyler both looked up immediately, trying to figure out where it had come from.

"I'm going to figure out…" Kyler stammered.

"Yeah I'll come with you." Cody finished. They looked in the fridge, in case food had fallen. Nothing. Nothing in either bedroom was messed up, no shelves had fallen and no piece of furniture had even been touched since everyone had awoken that morning. Only one place left to search: The closet. The two boys crept toward the closet as if a werewolf were to jump out of it. With one steady motion Cody swung the door open.

Inside, Colton and Kelsey quickly turned toward the boys. Colton's hair was quite the jumbled mess, and Kelsey's didn't look too shabby, either. With Kelsey against the wall of the closet, the two closet-dwellers were at a loss for words. Colton's hands hadn't even moved from around her waist. "I….we…it….science…..book report….." They both stammered to find an alibi. Kyler just pointed to the front door with a finger, and a Kelsey meekly ducked around the boys, whispered her goodbyes, and disappeared out the door.

An awkward silence stunk in the air until Colton held up his fist with a smile. "Come on bro, pound it!" He insisted. He looked disappointed at Kyler's refusal to comply. "Aw come on!" He protested, as Cody and Kyler walked away. "Give me my props!!"


	8. Contrast

Okayz guyzzzz moving on to Monday!! Special thanks to Palindrome for the help, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took little to no effort on my part, so you better enjoy it. :D

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

As with most Mondays, school was back in session. Kyler and Cody's school was rundown, like most, but had a brilliant Entry Hall to wow guests before they entered the asbestos-strewn walls that the rest of the school had to offer. The Entry Hall had tall, cathedral ceilings painted in brilliant, but faded, red and purple, the school's colors. The wall in front of the string of double doors was over 40 feet tall, and had a giant mural of a Thundercloud, the school's mascot. The Art Club touched it up every 4 weeks because the school was overly anal-retentive about first impressions. Banners from Scholastic dictated messages what teachers all thought parents and executives would find charismatic like "Learning is fun!" and "There's no 'I' in 'Dropout Student!'" Beyond this laid the Main Office where not a single speck of dust was allowed to mingle, and beyond that the rest of the school looked the same as any old public school: dirty, filthy, and like it was covered in some unknown substance that students and faculty alike hoped wouldn't start a school-wide pandemic.

Inside room 206 sat Kyler and Cody. Fourth period AP Biology was the worst because it was right before lunch. They were the only two Juniors in the entire class, the rest being Seniors hoping to pursue the field. Of course Cody was in it for the fun. Kyler was nearly asleep, his head fixed at the clock. A smiley face he had drawn with his drool was slowly drying. This act of nature was more interesting than the teacher's lecture, at least according to Kyler, for he clearly preferred the silent evaporation of his saliva compared to his teacher's ramble. He decided to crumple a piece of paper and throw it at Cody. He missed entirely, and ended up hitting the far from attractive Lenore King who sat in the third row. "Schtop it!" She clamored, retainer in mouth. "I'm gonna tell Mischter Schmish about disch!" Her idle threat didn't faze him at all. He closed his eyes and thought about the weekend that had just ended.

He couldn't get the idea of Colton and Kelsey out of his mind. It was unfathomable to him that they would hit it off like that. He thought Kelsey was interested in Zach, anyways. I mean, they were twins, so that could have explained it. He wondered what his half-brother saw in her, not that she was ugly or anything.

The bell rang with a loud clang, waking Kyler from his daydream with a jolt. He and Cody got their lunches at their lockers and sat down in their usual corner to eat with Zack and Kelsey. Kyler didn't say a word to the latter.

"Hey…Zack what did you do to my lunch??" Cody yelled to his brother.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." He nonchalantly replied.

"My tuna sandwich is CANNED tuna! NOT the kind mom bought at the store! You know what I think of canned Tuna!!"

"That it comes from the same fish in the first place??" Cody ended the conversation there, keeping it to glares between him and Zack. Kyler, on the other hand, kept thinking about Kelsey. It was unexpected, and between his best friend and his half-brother he definitely couldn't help but feel, in some way, betrayed.

"I'm going to…go guys." He whispered, and slowly dragged his body to a nearby corner, where he continued to eat out of the view of his other friends. Within seconds Cody was there next to him listening to him explaining the situation.

"I just feel like…I should have known from one of them." He explained.

"Maybe neither of them saw it coming." Cody reasoned. "Maybe they were just as surprised.

"In a closet? That's not spontaneous."

"It's….uncanny?"

"You're not helping." Kyler shot.

"Sorry…." He slowly put his arm around Kyler, who continued to stare idly into his empty lap. Cody took his other hand and slowly slipped it in to Kyler's. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"No…I don't…."

"You'll always have me." Cody said, smiling at his friend. "Nothing I do to you will be unexpected. I'll never surprise you like that." Kyler looked at his friend and smiled meekly, though Cody could tell in Kyler's eyes what he had said meant a lot to him. Without saying a word, he put his head back down and squeezed Cody's hand.

"Thanks…." He whispered.

- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -

I felt it was important to have this chapter be a lot more….outside looking in than the other chapters. Since it's a lot more about alienation and feelings of deception, I wanted to mimic that in the rest of the story. The Entry Hall's deception to outsiders, his brother's deception and Kelsey's deception are all enlarged in a single room and situation. I wanted the whole chapter to have a much more hands-off feel because I wanted it to feel fuzzy and obscure. I hope I did a good job =] Review or I send my evil army of Robot Ligers to eat your flesh!!


End file.
